The transportation of cargo and/or material is a ubiquitous function in contemporary society. Associated with this transportation is the necessary function of securing the cargo and/or material to the transportation system/platform. Unfortunately, this securing of cargo and/or material oftentimes involves strapping or other systems which are labor intensive and frequently present significant safety concerns.